


The Trials and Tribulations of Viktor Nikiforov; The Unintentional Bully

by gamesgeary_18



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I Don't Even Know, I use two U's for Yuuri K., M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamesgeary_18/pseuds/gamesgeary_18
Summary: Viktor stood there for fifteen minutes gazing at Katsuki Yuuri-his one true love's-gently swaying backside."Please have my babies?"





	The Trials and Tribulations of Viktor Nikiforov; The Unintentional Bully

**Author's Note:**

> This is, in all honesty, me just trying to write something after ages. I frankly don't have the energy to actually flesh it out so there!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri!!!on Ice

 

Yuuri Katsuki is the shy, dark haired beauty that haunts Viktor's dreams, makes him trip over air and choke on his spit.

Too bad Yuuri Katsuki hates his guts.

"It’s all your own fault, Moron." Plisetsky mumbles through a mouthful of scrambled eggs, waving his fork at Viktor. The silver haired teen doesn't bother dodging the flying flecks of white; one has already landed in his hair, his life is finished anyway.

"It isn't my fault!" He insists as another fleck lands on his carefully styled fringe (he feels his heart crack further). Mila Babicheva gives him a look that he knows is amusement. The angsty teen next to him kicks his feet up onto the table ignoring the glare everyone gives him. Viktor feels the need to explain further.

"He makes me clumsy."

It’s a weak argument, Viktor knows that, and even though Yuri snorts it is what he firmly believes is the cause for his doomed love life.

"Yeah, understatement of the century!"

* * *

The first time Viktor meets the dark haired angel, it goes a bit like this...

He's in third grade. And there's this little angel sitting next to him; big brown eyes and chubby cheeks and shiny hair falling in his face that he keeps pushing away with a tiny fist and a scrunched up nose. Its lunchtime and Viktor wants to share his apple juice with this perfect classmate that Viktor now wants to marry and raise Makachin with.

"You like apple?"

The boy blinks at him and gives him a smile and little Viktor feels his tiny heart squeeze so hard he squeezes his juice box and squirts all of it on his future husband.

_ The first time they meet he makes Yuuri cry. _

* * *

"Its like Romeo and Juliet," Georgie whispers through tears as he watches his pining friend pine eternally over the pretty Japanese boy. "Except Juliet hates you."

"After the stunt you pulled back in high school? I'm pretty sure he **_loathes_** you." Yuri snickered.

* * *

High school was supposed to be a turning point. A new beginning. The do over. The first of many to come. Viktor was sure of it. And he had been so, so certain of it. But of course Yuuri Katsuki had to show up in skinny jeans.

It was a week into high school and they shared a couple classes together. Yuuri had dazzled Viktor with a mega watt smile and left the boy blind and brain-dead for all of Biology class. And Chemistry. And Gym.

"I love him." He'd said aloud when Coach Celestino dragged him to the infirmary after he ran into a bleacher during track.

They'd ended up in the same gym class once and Yuuri was in clingy track pants. Viktor realised his love for Yuuri's track pants. It took him fifteen minutes to stop himself from organising a heist to steal them.

The warm up started with simple passes of the basketball. Chris was good; his height gave him the advantage. He tossed the ball to Viktor and jerked his head towards Yuuri. A mischievous (lewd?) grin on his face.

Viktor took the opportunity. He could attract Yuuri's attention. He had his back to them, talking to his friend. Some red haired girl and Pichit. Everyone knew Pichit. So he raised the ball, his arm bent at the perfect angle. He yelled.

"Hey Katsuki!"

Yuuri turned. He wasn't wearing his glasses and his hair was pushed back with a band. Viktor's heart stopped and his aim faltered.

The ball flew out of his hand.

The gym fell silent.

_ That was the first time Viktor got punched in the balls by an angry Social Butterfly. It was also the first time he gave his Juliet a concussion. _

* * *

Across the cafeteria Yuuri was giggling. Pichit was taking selfies with the shitty cafeteria eggs. Yuuri Katsuki snorted at something and juice squirted out his nose.

Viktor sighed. Yuuri was beautiful.

"Will you stop?" Yuri kicked his arm out from under him, he didn't even notice. "You are disgusting!"

"Let him have this Yura," Mila's accent was strong. She was a recent addition to their group but had fit in almost immediately. A Russian exchange student who had kicked a quarterback's ass when he tried to feel her up on her first day.  "It's not like he has a chance. He keeps screwing it up."

"Have a little faith guys!" Viktor whines, eyes glued to Yuuri who is now doing an Aerial impression with invisible hair and a plastic spork.

He feels a hand on his shoulder that's too close to condescending to be comforting. "Don't worry Vitya, I'm sure he'll return your feelings. Once you stop unwittingly bullying the poor thing."

"You know I don't mean to!"

* * *

It’s the school dance in a week. Viktor knows it’s now or never. If he does it right they'll leave middle school a couple. They'll be The Couple in high school. The cutest couple! The Silver haired Math Wiz and the Dark haired star athlete. They'll make waves! They'll hold hands and kiss and cuddle on Viktor's ugly blue couch while watching reruns of Star Trek. Because Yuuri loves Star Trek and the colour blue. No Viktor did not buy a blue love seat when he found out Yuuri loved blue. No he did not stalk Yuuri for five days on Instagram (dead), Facebook (abandoned) and Twitter (Star Trek gold!). And he did NOT feel jealous of Pichit Chula-something's Instagram.

So there he was, his beautiful Belle, reading and re-reading a sheet of paper nervously. Probably preparing for a test due soon. (Maybe he should offer him tutoring sessions? Maybe they'd study, he'd help Yuuri top and Yuuri would dip him all romantic and kiss him passionately in front of the world.) He was walking towards Viktor absently. Viktor who was in front of his locker, clutching his chest and trying to breathe because Yuuri's new blue glasses were SO CUTE!

Suddenly he stopped right in front of Viktor and looked up startled. Big brown eyes bigger behind those glasses.

"Hi?" Yuuri breathed and Viktor swooned.

"Hurk..." Viktor replied, displaying his IQ of 160.

"I'm Yuuri..." He smiled nervously. Yuuri Katsuki...the beautiful boy Yuuri! The most beautiful boy to walk the earth was talking to him.

He was talking to Viktor.

"I know..." Viktor wheezed out. His heart began to beat faster; he could feel his hair sticking to his shiny big forehead with panic induced sweat.

The love of his life was right there, talking. To him!

"I-I was just wondering if-"

"No way!" He gasped out in disbelief.

Yuuri's face crumpled. His awkward smile disappeared and gaze dropped to the floor.

_No! No nonono!_ Viktor felt his inner Plisetsky whine in frustration. His inner Georgie sighed dramatically with a hand flopped over his eyes, his inner Chris...no. There can be no inner Chris. None.

"Sorry..." Yuuri stood there for a moment and Viktor simply stared, too dumb struck by how a frowning Yuuri Katsuki looked far too pretty to be real.

A minute ticked by and then Yuuri turned on his heel and walked away with a slouch.

Viktor stood there for fifteen minutes gazing at Katsuki Yuuri-his one true love's-gently swaying backside.

"Please have my babies?" He asked.

* * *

"And then you dropped punch on him." Chris snickered at the memory. "In front of everyone, you dropped the punch bowl on him."

"He wanted some punch!" Viktor wailed, his head in his hands, an eye straining to look at Yuuri, his Esmeralda in this dark desolate world of a high school senior.

"You could have brought him a cup instead of the bowl." Mila said tossing a grape into a yawning Yuri's open maw.

"Fuck you Babi-witch!"

"You didn't have to give him a Carrie experience."

"Whose Carrie?" Yuri asked.

"A Stephan King Psycho."

"Shit you're old!"

"Yuraaaaa!" Viktor pouted.

Chris finished his lunch and sat back almost delicately. "So are you sure about this Vitya?" His gaze fixed on Viktor.

"Are you really going to risk asking him to prom?"

"Yes!" Viktor exclaimed far too loudly and everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at them. Viktor noticed that Yuuri didn't. He seemed to stiffen instead. Yuuri had been purposely ignored him ever since that locker incident in middle school.

"You know how spectacularly you tend to fail though right?"

"Yes but this is the end. If it’s not now...well then I will never be happy again. Think of Makachin! How would she feel if her Papa is depressed because he couldn't bring home her other papa!"

"Gross."

"You say that Yura but you're too young to know of true love."

"You're not in love Moron, you're obsessed."

* * *

Viktor has been waiting outside the gym. He's been waiting exactly three hours, twenty minutes and twelve seconds when the double doors burst open into the hallway and out walk stinky sweaty basketball players. The last to walk out is Katsuki after performing all the duties of a star team captain worthy of all his twelve scholarship offers.

Viktor is not obsessed. He's NOT.

Okay, maybe a little bit.

Yuuri walks past him, unsurprising because really Viktor is partly hidden behind the open door and gazing like a love struck fool at the object of his affection.

(Staring like a fucking creep, Yuri would say and Viktor would deny.)

"Yuuri!" Viktor flinches at how his voice echoes in the hallway and every one of Yuuri's team turns to look at him. Except Yuuri.

"Yes?" It's distant, somewhat hesitant. And its the first word Katsuki has said to him since the meat ball incident. Viktor's heart swells at his husky voice.

"I..." Viktor starts, wondering how to say it. Because honestly all he wants is for Yuuri to say yes. For them to spend forever together with a hundred puppies. He wants to take Yuuri out for an evening where he doesn't set his sweater on fire, or break his favorite crayon or make him feel awkward in general.

"I don't believe in car sex?"  Viktor feels his heart drop. His stomach drops further and he wishes the tiled floor would open up and swallow him whole. The whole basketball team is staring at him now and snickering. Yuuri actually turns to look over his shoulder and before Viktor can correct himself he is entranced by his flushed cheeks and sweat slicked hair and over glistening sweatiness. Yuuri Katsuki, he concludes, is perfect.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want to have car sex with you." Viktor's voice gets lower with each syllable. Yuuri's flush deepens and he frowns a little in confusion.

"Okay? Good to know, I guess."

The murmurs of the team reach his ears but they barely register as he desperately attempts to salvage the situation.

"I mean...you're not NOT SEXY! YOURE VERY SEXY!" Viktor is screaming now and Yuuri looked mortified. Eyes wide as he looks back at his team, then at him and back again.

"Uhhh....th-thankyou?"

"I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!"

"Okay?"

Yuuri is stepping back now, terrified. His team seems to be getting agitated too. Viktor can sense the intent to murder him and bury him behind the bleachers radiating all around him.

"DOGS! L-LETS RAISE DOGS TOGETHER!"

"What?"

"..."

He's dizzy.

God he's so dizzy right now!

"Viktor...are you okay?"

No he's not. He's screaming at the man of his dreams, sweating like he ran a marathon, having a severe panic attack while he confesses his love to the light of his life while a bunch of athletes who can probably bench press twice his weight plan on killing him for yelling at their beloved captain.

"..." Viktor lets out a strange croaking sound and Yuuri reaches over to touch his forehead.

_Oh God! He's touching me!!!_

"Holy shit!" He hears Yuuri yell. "Call Coach Yakov! He's having a panic attack!"

_ The one time Viktor nearly confessed his love he fainted. _

* * *

Viktor wakes up to the best sight in the world. Well...not the best but it is close. He usually imagined waking up to Yuuri's smiling face. Not a concerned frown and vomit green walls of the infirmary. So a close second. Definitely.

"You okay?"

"Yuuri Katsuki..."

"Yeah. That's who I am." He smiles slightly, hesitantly and Viktor feels his heart break because God Dammit he's gorgeous!

"And you? What's your name?" Viktor frowns, Yuuri doesn't even remember him?

"Its Viktor Nikiforov."

"Hmm." Yuuri seems happy with the answer and leans away to sit back in the chair.

"You didn't know who I was?" Viktor asks softly. He can't seem to look at his beautiful angel for some reason.

"What?" The surprise in his voice has Viktor jerking his head back so fast it hurt.

"What?" He insists.

"Of course I know who you are!" He cries out as though that was obvious.

"You cracked your head on the wall when you fainted-"

"Passed out."

"Fainted." Yuuri insists. "You actually fainted."

"Mean!" And with that begins about ten minutes of awkward silence where Yuuri looks at everything but Viktor and Viktor keeps gazing (staring) at Yuuri.

"So..." Yuuri began, snapping Viktor out of his Yuuri induced trance. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Ya'know..." Yuuri shuffles and picks at the hem of his shorts. "About raising puppies."

"Yes. I actually meant to ask you to the prom..."

"So...like. All this time." Yuuri bit his lip in nervousness? Thought? Whatever it is Viktor finds it adorable. "All this time your bullying me was what? Like pulling my pigtails?"

Viktor blinks.

He blinks some more.

Then his stomach drops.

"Oh God!" He gasps. " Oh no! I wasn't bullying you! I would never bully you! I got clumsy. That's it...I got so clumsy!"

"You got clumsy a lot."

"I did?"

"You stuck bubblegum in my hair in fourth grade, set me on fire in Chem lab in 7th. And there was that thing with the meat balls."

"I'm sorry about the everything. But you can blame Chris for the meat balls. They were his idea."

Yuuri studies his face curiously, his brows furrow a bit and Viktor nearly faints again.

"I have to say no."

"What?" Viktor knows, Oh God he knows what Yuuri is refusing. It makes sense if Yuuri thinks he's been bullying him all this time but Oh God Oh No this isn't how Viktor is supposed to die!

"I would maybe like car sex with you," Yuuri flushes a deep red across his nose and cheeks. "Someday..."

_ Viktor did die that day. He died and was brought back to life because of the brightness of that dazzling thousand watt smile. _

* * *

"You know," Yuuri mentions later that week as he cuddles up to him in his too-small-for-anything-but-a-hot-and-heavy-make-out-session car, "I've had a crush on you for a while. I just...didn't know you were interested."

Viktor feels as though his eyes will pop out of his skull and not because the gear shift is trying to bury its way into his thigh.

"What? When?"

Yuuri pulls away slightly to look at his face. "You didn't know?"

Viktor is too stunned. He barely manages to shake his head no.

"I did. Back in middle school. Right up until you rejected me."

"I WHAT?" Yuuri flinched when he screeched. He rejected Yuuri? How? He'd been head over light-up shoes since they were kids!

"I was going to ask you to the school dance." Yuuri chuckled wistfully. "Well technically I was going to drop a note in your locker but I ran into you instead and well," here his Raven Haired beauty swallowed, "you said no."

"No!" He gasped in disbelief. Yuuri blinked up at him.

"Yuuri! I've wanted to have Makachins with you ever since I spilled juice on you!"

Yuuri gazed at him silently for a moment and then smiled. A soft shy smile that melted Viktor into a puddle of goo.

"Yeah...I would like that."

_ And Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov the Math Genius and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov the Star Athlete lived happily ever after with their hundred poodles and an Angry Smol Son.  _

__

_ "You two are fuckin' gross." _

__

_Fin_.


End file.
